mistxfandomcom-20200214-history
Rachel Kearnes
Rachel Kearnes (February 24th, 1988) was born on Ivory Island to Marcus Kearnes and Gabby Kearnes. She has an older sister by 10 years, Miranda Kearnes. Growing up she was good friends with Eve Miller, Ashton Morrison and Allure Brody. When she was just 15 years old her parents were murdered. It was shortly after her sister was fired by Arcturus. Her sister, 25 at the time, had to take care of her after that. Rachel's sister opened up a free clinic on the island. Rachel was able to go to college thanks to the money their parents saved up. She attended Nursing school, and took a job as a nurse at Hannah Witt Hospital. She wanted to be able to pay her sister back, though she did volunteer at her sister's clinic from time to time. She is good friends with fellow co-worker, Gemma Addison. Rachel always dreamed of working in a real hospital. She wanted her sister to move to Indigo Bay as well, but she refused. Rachel dated Lucas Boyd for a while, and had several other boyfriends. During the Gemini Murders, her sister was a suspect. But Rachel always said that her sister couldn't kill anyone. After the murders were over, Rachel and her sister travel for a bit. When they return the Indigo Bay Clinic is completed, and Rachel takes a job there. =Childhood= Growing up with a much older sister wasn't easy. Her sister was very ambitious, and earned enough credits to finish Med School by the time Rachel was 11 years old. Rachel's mother was a nurse, and her father a doctor. Since her sister was a doctor, Rachel decided to become a nurse like her mother. =High School= Rachel did fairly well in High School. When she was a sophomore, her parents were murdered by Arcturus, and her sister fired. Things weren't easy, becuase they couldn't afford much. She was good friends with Allure Brody and Ashton Morrison, as well as Eve Miller. She attended Six Sisters High School, and graduated in 2006. =College= Rachel attended Nursing school for two years, and graduated in 2008. It was after graduating that she started looking for a job so that she could help her sister out. No hospitals in the area were hiring, so Rachel had to take a job at Hannah Witt Hospital. =Hannah Witt Hospital= Working at Hannah Witt Hospital wasn't too bad. Rachel enjoyed treating the patients, and got along with most of them. She befriended Gemma Addison. Like Gemma, she also dated Luca Boyd. Rachel helped Gemma look into what they were giving the patients, suspectings something was wrong. She'd also volunteer at the clinic. =Gemini Murders= During the Gemini Murders, Rachel's sister was a suspect. Rachel never suspected her though. She answered questions about patients at Hannah Witt for investigators, as well as about her sister and Arcturus. Rachel was fairly helpful in the investigation. Her sister was later cleared. =Later Life= Rachel quits working at Hannah Witt, and she and her sister take a year off to travel. When they return the Indigo Bay Medical Center is complete -- they provide care for those who can't afford it, as well as those who can. Rachel gets a job there, but eventually gets a job at a hospital like she always dreamed of. =Quotes= "Christina. She's a friendly girl, and great to talk to." - on which patient is most fascinating Category:Characters Category:Nurses Category:MISTX5 Characters Category:Female Characters Category:MISTX0